fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestial (Bluemage1992)
Bestials are humans with the ability to transforms into animals and back to human form at will. They possess great power and limitless potential. They activate their power through the symbol on their bodies. However, only a few possesses this power as this is born from old generation to the new one. Description they are just like humans. However, they have tribal tattoos on their body and their aura is intense. The Animal Marks on their body is key to their metamorphosis. People say that they feel as their is animal next to them when they sense their presence. They also say that their aura is intense and intimidating, causing some people to be afraid of them. Strength Bestial have been blessed with great power when they are born. They train in all physical activity to hone their power to protect their way of life. These Bestial have been able to take on weak, strong and very strong fighters from simple fights and tournaments. The real difference is each tribes have their strength and weaknesses. Lifestyle Bestial can be view as fighting gurus and endless wanderers. They walks around the world to train and master their fighting style to bring honor back to their tribes. They take the hard path and never the easy route. However, they don't stay or get involved with worldly things. So they tend to disappear when their work is done. They must always stay hidden away from the magic as well as the human world unless they want the normal humans to threaten their way of life. Fighting Abilities Since they have created their own fighting style based off of their animals spirit, they have been shown to be able to hold their own in battle. Regular humans, well weak humans, can't top them in a fight ( unless it is a mage or another martial artist, then that's a different story). They also have plenty of practice as their tribe trains with the one who haves the mark as they are called Avatars. Over time, each of the tribes of the Bestial race, will gained the Combat Boost; a ability that allows the user to multiply their combat skills to terrifying levels. Unlike the magic version of it, the ki/aura version of this power can be used at anytime and without any problems! Weaknesses Overuse of this power and tire out the user and drain their strength. They must wait until their beast energy returns for them to transform. Depending on how much energy is used, it can take minutes to hours to replenish their energy. Power Source All Bestials uses Ki for combat purposes. To possess Ki, one must master not only physical strength, but master all of one's self. High level ki user can make a person scared, passed out, or think they are going to die. As they grow older and wiser, their ki becomes much stronger and clearer, but it can be corrupted of one falls off the right path. Ki: Similar to how magic seals appear when they cast spells, the ki appears with a Ying-Yang symbol with the ability to use one's energy without using Eternano to cast spells as they use chi/energy from within them that outlast magic itself. Origin Coming into Being some say that these Bestial are from tribes that worshipped animal gods that blessed the chosen child the power to change into their distinctive animal form. Long ago, these tribes were desperate and pray to their animal gods for blessings. Each of tribe have a tribal marks on their body placed on their body to change into their beast form and can change into their Divine Bestial Form through Divine Intervention. Dislikes and Likes Magic- Seeing and hearing about magic is the reason Bestials doesn't like Mages. They have the power to split the sky open, make earthquakes to shake the earth, causes flash flood to drown innocent, etc. They don't like people with the ability to use magic to distort the laws of nature. Slayers- people with the power or weapons to slay a Dragon, Demon, or God to them is offensive and wrong. To the Dragon Clan, they don't like Dragon Slayers at all, even seeing them using the Dragon's Roar ticks them off. For the Wolf Clan, they treat every wolf creature with honor and respect. Monster Hunters are their enemies. To the Bird Clan, they don't like Phoenix Slayers that much sense they treat birds with such respect. Magical Martial Artists- some mages takes on the path of martial arts to perfect their techniques and master their body. Some believe that this path is safer then the path of being a regular mage. Bestials don't like that fact that they have magic, but they like how they are using it for martial art purposes. Those are the kind of people they will hang out with. Tribes Their are few tribes that wants to keep themselves hidden from the world, for they feel that the outside world is dangerous and they want to stay alive. They send out the one with the Beast Mark on their bodies as the champion of their people. The champion is to be the strongest person of their tribe. Everyday they trained themselves to new heights and unlocks new abilities for them to use through Ki/Chi. Wolf Clan- Serves the wolf god Fenrir and practitioners of the Howling Wolf fighting style. They use Ki and their clan is wolf themed. Evan Buster is the leader of the tribe. Dragon Clan- they serve the Dragon God Ryujin and practitioners of the Dragon Emperor fighting style and . They uses Ki and their clan is dragon based. Ryu Draco is the leader of the tribe. Boar Clan- They serve the Boar God Varaha and practitioners of the Relentless Charge. Ki users and Boar based clan. Chance Hog is the leader of the Boar Tribe. Bat Clan- they serve the Bat God Camazotz. Ki users. The clothes and things are Bat theme. Cindy Nights. Tiger Clan- They serve the White Tiger God. Ki User. The whole tribe is Tiger theme. Dustin Tora. Practitioners of the Crushing Roar and . Eagle Clan- They serve the Eagle God Garuda. Ki users. Bull Clan - Serves the Bull God Apis. Ki users. Practitioners of the Destruction Horn style. They wear red tribal pants, brown wrist bands, black tribal boots, bull pelts, and a bull necklace around their necks. Dark brown tattoos on their body. Marcus Horns is the leader of the Bull tribe. Fox God- Serves The Fox God Kitsune. Ki users. They are practitioners of the Crafty Claw style. Grace Snipes is the leader of the clan. Lion Clan- Serve the Lion God Maahee. Ki users. Leon Pride is the leader of the tribe. Pride Beast and Cheetah Clan- Serves The Cheetah God. Ki Users. Practitioners. Natasha Ace is the leader of the tribe. Monkey Clan- Serves The Monkey God. Ki Users. Katherine Vines is the leader of the tribe. and Practitioners. Gorilla Clan- Serves The Gorilla God. Ki Users. Kai Kong is the leader of the tribe. Panther Clan - Place of Inhabitants * Beast Land - A big country that only the Bestial lives in peace from the rest of the world. There is a big well that can fit any size that can transport a person to Beast Land and back to the undiscovered parts of Tournament Land. The big well possess Soul Imprint, Teleportation Magic, Invisibility Magic, Illusion Magic and Phasing Magic. That way only a Bestial of any kind can use it to get back to their home safely and protect itself from intruders. The only ones that can see this well and get to this place must not have any magical or scientific capabilities whatsoever to enter there.